Do You Want to Sing Together XIII
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends and family are so lucky; they get to sing more of their favorite songs! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A miracle for the royal family

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another exciting installment of songs from Enchancia! And great news, you still get some holiday songs for a few days! Raven862 asked about this song from Miraculous Ladybug, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that the family could sing this after they were reunited with Roland at the end of Holiday in Enchancia, and they're thinking that it's a miracle that he was found safely.**

Amber: Look! Presents under the tree! Is there something for me?  
Does Santa know what I've always wanted?

Sofia: Here, in the forest of love, we'll be flying above.  
I hope he knows what I've always wanted!

Miranda/Sofia/James/Amber: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!  
It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!

James: My wish for a dad who's safe and sound, with our wish for love.  
Is that we'll get what we've always wanted!

Amber: Oh, Daddy knows we loves him; we'll be together again.  
And Christmas miracles always happen!

Miranda/Sofia/James/Amber: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!  
It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!

Miranda: If I sing the wish it won't come true, but Santa knows just what to do  
For me and you!

Sofia:/James/Amber It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!

Miranda: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!

Amber: At least, we're together today. It's a Merry Christmas.  
I can't wait to see what will happen!

Miranda/Sofia/James/Amber: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!  
It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!  
It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!  
It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!


	2. Miranda's gift for Roland

**Someone asked about this Kelly Clarkson song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun for Miranda to sing this to Roland when they get some alone time in the aftermath of Holiday in Enchancia when they're back at the castle.**

Miranda: You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
Tonight

I'm gonna hold you close  
Make sure that you know  
I was lost before you  
Christmas was cold and grey  
Another holiday alone to celebrate  
But then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree

I found, what I was looking for  
A love that's meant for me  
A heart…

I found, what I was looking for  
A love that's meant for me  
A heart that's mine completely  
Knocked me right off my feet  
And this year I will fall  
With no worries at all  
'Cause you are near and everything's clear  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree

And then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
Tonight


	3. Amber's holiday wish list

**For the final Christmas song in my holiday collection, I thought I'd end with one of Amber's favorite songs. Amber always liked the Madonna variation on this classic holiday tune, so as she gets ready for Wassalia, she could dream about all the gifts she wants. Of course, she doesn't know she'll be getting a very important gift at the end of Holiday in Enchancia: her father safe and sound.**

Amber: Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an outer space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean the phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight


	4. Sofia toasts old friends and a new life

**Happy 2017, everyone! Let's raise our cups and glasses in a toast to a great new year! And to start the festivities, WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Pitch Perfect, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun if Sofia sang this just as she was leaving for the castle after Roland and Miranda got married. She could say goodbye to her friends, and remember that they used to watch that movie whenever they had sleepovers, and think of all the fun they had together.**

Jade: Good luck, Sofia!

Ruby: Don't forget about us!

Sofia (spoken): Bye, Jade! Bye, Ruby!  
(sung) I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone


	5. They won't go down without a fight

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from Pete's Dragon, so enjoy your request! I thought that Nell, Sabrina, and Madeline's captors, Jimmy McDonald and his sons Beth and Robby, could sing it when they come to the castle to claim the girls, but Roland, Miranda, and Bobby Lee won't give the girls up without a fight. I'd also like to thank theblindwriter95 for helping come up with the details for the story that leads up to the song.**

"The girls have been returned to their rooms as requested, my lady," Bobby Lee said, bowing to Miranda. "I just don't understand why three men would want three girls?"

"Now, what's this nonsense about child slavery?" Roland asked, earning looks of dread from his wife. "Wait…Robert, are you serious?!"

Bobby Lee nodded, shaking Roland's hand. "Of course, your majesty; I would never lie about something as serious as child slavery."

"All we want is the girls!" Jimmy snarled as Bobby Lee and Roland pulled out their swords.

"Why? So you can impregnate Sabrina and Madeline in eight years?!" Miranda asked with a growl.

Robby and Beth laughed as they joined their father.

"Actually, it's got more to do with their chores," the oldest son explained as Jimmy nodded.

All McDonalds: We got a bill of sale right here

Jimmy **:** That says they belong to us

Robby and Beth **:** We took them in fair and square last year  
And we own the little cuss…es

Beth: Look here, read the writin', that gives us a legal claim

All McDonalds: Oh, we got a bill of sale right here

Jimmy: With dear little Helen's name!

Roland (spoken): I don't believe it!

Beth: We got a bill of sale in hand

Jimmy: And mister, if you don't budge

Robby: We'll pick ya up right where you stand  
And bring ya before the judge

Bobby Lee (spoken): No, sir!

All McDonalds: Those girls are our property  
Same as the family cow  
'Cause we got a bill of sale right here  
And we're gonna take them now

Miranda (All McDonalds): You can't have them (Those girls gotta do their chores)  
You don't love them (Paint the doors and wash the floors)  
All you've done (Shine shoes) up to now (Turn screws) is break their hearts (Fix the broken fuse)  
You'll abuse them (They're so good at feedin 'hogs)  
And just use them (Pitchin' hay and choppin' logs)

Roland: Look out, or I'll take you apart

All McDonalds: We'd like to see you try it  
We got a bill of sale right here  
They're ours until they die

Roland: Stay where you are - just one more move  
And you'll get it between the eyes!  
You won't make a slave of them  
Even if you connive!

All McDonalds: Yes we will, 'cause we got a bill of sale right here  
We got a bill of sale right here  
We got a bill of sale right here, right here!

Miranda: You can't have them (Robby: They've gotta clean and sweep)  
You don't love them (Beth: Feed the hens and comb the sheep)  
All you've done (Robby: Plant seeds) up to now (Beth: Pull weeds) is break their hearts  
(Robby: bow to all our needs)  
You'll abuse them (Jimmy: Carry water from the well)  
And just use them (Jimmy: Answer every time we yell)

Bobby Lee: Watch out, or I'll take you apart

All McDonalds: We'd like to see you try it  
We got a bill of sale right here  
That says they belong to us  
Fight all ya want  
Won't do no good to holler and fume and fuss

Miranda/Roland/Bobby Lee: Leave town, keep on goin' before I can count to five!

 **(Roland summons the guards, and the guards chase the McDonald clan out, but they're not going without a fight.)**

Robby: We got a bill of sale right here (Roland: We'll protect...)  
Beth: We got a bill of sale right here (Roland: ...them...As)  
Beth and Robby: We got a bill of sale right here, right here! (Roland: ...long as we're...alive!)  
Jimmy: Right here! Right here!


	6. James and Vivian's colorful duet

**Someone wanted James and Vivian to sing this classic Cyndi Lauper song which was featured in the movie Trolls, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice if they used it to encourage each other to do something they're having doubts about: performing in public, or even sang this together at the karaoke party.**

James: You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

Vivian joins in: But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Vivian: Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing

James: If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

James and Vivian: And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

James (whisper): Can't remember, when I last saw you laugh.  
(sung) If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

Vivian: And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through

James: I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors are shining through

James and Vivian: I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.


	7. Cedric found the will to love Lydia

**Someone wanted Cedric to sing this song from the old cartoon W.I.T.C.H., so enjoy your request! I thought he could sing this for GradGirl2010's character Lydia when she's taking her magic tests in My Sister's Keeper, and still trying to figure out his feelings for her.**

Cedric: So many strangers on the street.  
Yeah, nearly everyone you meet.  
Can't relate, can't translate, can't create  
A connection. No.

Easier to keep your distance.  
Tread the path of least resistance.  
Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage  
For protection.

Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above...  
Helped me find the Will... the Will to love...  
The Will to love... The Will to love...

I figured I'd stay on the shelf.  
Truth be told, didn't trust myself:  
Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid  
Of rejection. Oh...

I didn't think I had the strength  
To find a girl on my wavelength.  
Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt  
For perfection.

Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above...  
Helped me find the Will... the Will to love...  
The Will to love... The Will to love...

Game's full of surprises.  
Live our share of compromises.  
Still when push comes to shove...  
She's just the Will to love.  
She's just the Will to love.  
I found the Will to love.

And everything changes.  
She's here. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above...  
She is just the Will... the Will to love.  
The Will to love... The Will to love... Oh...  
The Will to love...


	8. A song to mellow Roland out

**Isiah02 asked about this classic Men at Work song, so enjoy your request! I thought that this could be another song Roland sang to calm himself down following a visit from King Magnus; just like Lucinda mentioned in chapter 3 of The Missing Memory Mystery, Roland could sing this on the way to his study for a little quiet time, as this always helped him relax after listening to endless talk from the king of Rudistan.**

Roland: Traveling in a fried-out combie  
On a hippie trail, head full of zombie  
I met a strange lady, she made me nervous  
She took me in and gave me breakfast  
And she said

Do you come from a land down under?  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Buying bread from a man in Brussels  
He was six-foot-four and full of muscles  
I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"  
He just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich  
And he said

I come from a land down under  
Where beer does flow and men chunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover  
Yeah

Lyin' in a den in Bombay  
With a slack jaw, and not much to say  
I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me  
Because I come from the land of plenty?"  
And he said

Do you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah)  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover


	9. Music returns to the castle

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from Camp Rock, so enjoy your request! I thought James could do this in his room after the karaoke party at the end of The Secret Love Song when he promises to start singing in public again.**

After the karaoke party had ended, James was in his room. He picked up a CD like he always did before, but this time, there was a very noticeable difference as he began to sing.

James (with his door wide open): Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down

As the song progressed, the maids were surprised to see James' door open, and he was singing. Baileywick told them that James had promised to never sing behind a closed door again.

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heart breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoo!

Violet was one of the first to start crying out of happiness. She'd missed seeing James' door open as he sang. Suzette and Marcy weren't far behind as they participated in a group hug.

Got my six-string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me now  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heart breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

As the family came up and heard the song, they watched from the open door. They knew James would stay true to his word about keeping his door open.

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music

As he saw Sofia hugging the crying maids, and watched as Baileywick distributed handkerchiefs, Roland saw Amber start to go in James' room, but he stopped her, advising her to wait until after the song.

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long

As the song ended, Baileywick and the maids applauded, and the family came in and hugged James.


	10. Sofia thinks on her feet

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought that as Sofia prepares for her first dance lesson in Once Upon a Princess, she could sing this to herself. She could even sneak in a quick lesson with James and she could sing it, unaware of what Amber's cooking up…**

Sofia: Running happy, wild and free  
Chasing something very special  
If you wonder what it might be  
You can find it out with me

Have you ever wondered what a girl real wants?  
It's a pair of shoes!  
This is my response  
Whether you wanna walk or run or dance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Make a wish and close your eyes  
Ask for anything you want  
And please be sure your choice is wise  
Because you'll have to keep the prize  
What I dreamed about is now reality  
It's around me now and it's not fantasy  
That's the greatest place I'll ever be

Right here on my feet  
I've got all I need  
If you don't believe it try to come and see  
Right here on my feet  
There's everything I need  
I could lose it all but I will not fall  
And I'll stand here on my feet  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Till you have walked in my shoes  
You can't say you understand me  
Serious things they can amuse  
Well, I guess you may be confused

Have you ever wondered what a girl real wants?  
It's a pair of shoes!  
This is my response  
Whether you wanna walk or run or dance

Right here on my feet  
I've got all I need  
If you don't believe it try to come and see  
Right here on my feet  
There's everything I need  
I could lose it all but I will not fall  
And I'll stand here on my feet

Right here on my feet  
I've got all I need  
If you don't believe it try to come and see  
Right here on my feet  
There's everything I need  
I could lose it all but I will not fall  
And I'll stand here on my feet

Yes I'll stand here on my feet


	11. Creamy shows his wild side

**Raven862 asked about this song from Ladybug and Cat Noir, so enjoy your request! I thought Candice's kitten Creamy could sing it before he's adopted and after he's roughed up by the animals who chased him. And for the story of how he met Candice, see chapter 3 of my story Pet Stories** **.**

Creamy: It's winter in Enchancia, all is cheery and bright  
But I'm all alone tonight  
Families are together with their gifts by their side  
Only this little kitty's alone tonight

There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me  
I'm alone like a cat in the night  
I'm a sad lonely kitty, won't anyone take pity  
This little kitty is alone tonight  
This little kitty is alone tonight

No cares about me if I'm lost or I'm found  
And I'm just like a cat in the night  
I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground  
I'm the vengeful cat of the night  
I'm the vengeful cat of the night

Meeeooowww!

Creamy (speaking): Big dog! Run!

(later, when he's watching Candice working in the stables...)

Creamy: I'm cold and alone  
I don't want to be in pain  
All that terror was all in vain

I need to find a home, to try and find a way  
Tomorrow will be a brand new day

(spoken as he takes shelter in Candice's arms) She looks nice, and she took me in!  
I think I'll stay with her!


	12. Lucinda and Indigo's evil duet

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants Wicked World, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Lucinda sang it as she pranked people in The Little Witch. Of course, this is before Sofia sets her straight. And as an added bit of fun, she could sing it with her bad witch friend Indigo (from Cauldronation Day), since they used to hex people together.**

Indigo: Everybody sees me sunny  
Everybody see my shine  
But they don't know my story  
They don't know what's on my mind

Lucinda: I carry on like a princess  
But, man, I got 'em fooled  
'Cause underneath my business  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel

Lucinda and Indigo: Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not  
Because I'm evil  
Tell the people  
I'm evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise

Lucinda: Everybody in my circle  
Think I'm gonna be their friend  
But I got bad intentions  
And I'm gonna have 'em again

Indigo: Why should I stop my dissin'  
Or soften up my heart  
Tell me what good is livin'  
If you can't be who you are, yeah

Lucinda and Indigo: Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not  
Because I'm evil  
Tell the people  
I'm evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise

Lucinda: So good I'm gonna find some trouble (Trouble)  
I'm gonna make some trouble (So good)  
I'm gonna find some trouble

Lucinda and Indigo: Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not  
Because I'm evil  
Tell the people (Hey)  
Yeah, yeah (So evil)  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise

Indigo: I'm gonna find some trouble (Trouble)  
I'm gonna make some trouble (Hey, yeah)

Lucinda: I'm gonna find some trouble  
Oh, no

Lucinda and Indigo: Feels good to be bad  
So good to be bad


	13. Twisted fun on Cauldronation Day

**As another song for Lucinda's Cauldronation Day celebration, I thought it would be fun if she and her witches of honor sang this classic Stevie Wonder song. I figured that they could sing it during the Broomstick Dance, or as they help with the potion to make Lucinda's Ravencatcher broom, or when Sofia and Lucinda come back after testing it. And I admit, this is a twisted bit of humor on my part, Superstition in the thirteenth installment of this series! (I'm not superstitious, but I was almost born on Friday the Thirteenth!)**

Lucinda: Very superstitious, writing on the wall  
Very superstitious, ladders 'bout to fall  
Thirteen-month-old baby, broke the lookin' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past

Sofia: When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way

Indigo: Very superstitious, wash your face and hands  
Rid me of the problem, do all that you can  
Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong  
You don't wanna save me, sad is my song

Lily: When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh

Lucinda: Very superstitious, nothin' more to say  
Very superstitious, the devil's on his way

Sofia: Thirteen-month-old baby, broke the lookin' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past

All: When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer, superstition ain't the way, no, no, no


	14. Roland and Miranda's high seas duet

**As another song for Roland and Miranda's sailing adventure that was mentioned at the end of Her Royal Spyness, I thought they could sing one of their favorite Gordon Lightfoot tunes as they hit the high seas. This might also be a song they sang as they thought about their lost loves.**

Roland: Was it someone she met that's so hard to forget  
Was it some kind of an ocean of changes  
I don't remember where she said she would be  
And since I don't know, let me guess

Miranda: Was it somewhere in Michigan or the Lake of the Woods  
Up in old Montreal or Toronto the good  
Somewhere in Reno or somewhere in Rome  
And when all is said and done  
Will he leave me alone

Roland: I don't want to get so low  
And as for my sadness, it comes and it goes

Roland and Miranda: I don't remember where she/he said she/he would be  
Back in the city or on the high seas

Miranda: Was it up in Hornpayne where the trains run on time  
Was he drinking champagne when he made up his mind

Roland: North of the border or down in South Bend  
And when all is said and done  
Is there no rainbow's end

Miranda: I don't want to own the key  
To some ghostly mansion where souls are set free

Roland: I don't remember where she said she would go  
Straight for the highway or down the low road

Roland and Miranda: I don't remember where she/he said she/he would be  
Back in the city or on the high seas


	15. Vivian's song for the Secret Singer

**Raven862 asked about this song from Miraculous Ladybug, so enjoy your request! I thought that after James ran off after being unmasked, Vivian could start putting two and two together about who the mystery singer was. She really did like it when they sang together before, even if James was acting really shy, but she knew that he didn't have to do something like disguise himself to impress her.**

Vivian: There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring  
The Secret Singer's shyness, am I right?  
And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue  
It's from a present to him tonight

James disappears and the Secret Singer steps in  
He must be working to protect him  
My only explanation, my speculation,  
Is that somebody bad is after James

It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear  
This boy that I secretly love  
And with all of my might, I'll save you tonight  
You're the boy that I secretly love

If you never know it's true, I'll be there for you  
You're the boy that I secretly love  
But what would you do if you knew what's true?  
That's why I so secretly love you


	16. Amber and Mandy's common interest

**Different people asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Amber, who's having a hard time making friends at Camp Wilderwood, sang this as she watches Sofia make friends so easily. But little does she know, her partner Mandy has something in common with her other than a love of silk weaving: a fondness for singing, and this song!**

Amber: I spent so much time searchin'  
Lookin' for somethin' more

Mandy: Diggin' holes too deep  
And opening every door  
And when you stand too close  
Yeah, the picture's never clear  
And when you look too far away  
It all but disappears

Amber and Mandy: And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Sometimes the things you want  
Are not the things you need  
And it was right there in front of me

Mandy: There was a time before  
I didn't know where I belonged  
I thought I needed more  
And that I couldn't get along

Amber: But who I am  
Was all I ever needed  
And when I faced that test  
I finally succeeded

Amber and Mandy: And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Sometimes the things you want  
Are not the things you need  
And it was right there in front of me  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Amber: And it's all I'll ever need  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Mandy: And it was right there in front of me  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Amber: And it's all I'll ever need  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Mandy: And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee  
Oh oh oh

Amber and Mandy: All this time  
It was in front of me


	17. Foxes and bunnies and bears, oh my!

**Isiah02 asked about this classic song from The Jungle Book, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Clover's friend Whiskers, from Winter's Gift, could take Clover up on his offer and come by for a visit. And when they see each other, they could sing the song they used to do together.**

Clover: Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life

Whiskers: Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the tree  
To make some honey just for me  
When you look under the rocks and plants  
And take a glance at the fancy ants  
Then maybe try a few

Clover: The bare necessities of life will come to you

Whiskers: They'll come to you!  
Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a fox can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life

Clover: Now when you pick a pawpaw  
Or a prickly pear  
And you prick a raw paw  
Next time beware

Whiskers: Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw  
When you pick a pear  
Try to use the claw  
But you don't need to use the claw  
When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw  
Have I given you a clue?

Whiskers and Clover: The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

Whiskers: So just try and relax, yeah cool it  
Fall apart in my backyard  
'Cause let me tell you something, castle bunny  
If you act like that bee acts, uh uh  
You're working too hard

Clover: And don't spend your time lookin' around  
For something you want that can't be found  
When you find out you can live without it  
And go along not thinkin' about it  
I'll tell you something true

Whiskers and Clover: The bare necessities of life will come to you

Whiskers: Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife

Clover: I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bunny can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life

Whiskers and Clover: The bare necessities of life will come to you


	18. A new pep talk for Desmond

**Someone asked about this deleted song from Dumbo, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another pep talk in Make Way for Miss Nettle, James and Sofia could try to convince Desmond not to be afraid of facing their enemy. I do not own Dumbo; that classic movie is owned by Disney.**

James: When the going's getting rough,  
And old man's trouble getting tough.  
Stand right up and call his bluff.  
"Are you a man or a mouse?"

Desmond (spoken): Got any cheese?

James (spoken): This is no joke, Des.

Sofia: Keep a good stiff upper lip,  
And never, never lose your grip.  
Don't give up the good old ship.  
Are you a man or a mouse?

Desmond (spoken): Squeak-squeak?

 _(Instrumental Break)_

Sofia (spoken over instrumental break): Desmond, we know you're scared, but this is important! The fairies are counting on us, and that means they're counting on you!

James: Be like that Pagliacci lad,  
And learn to smile when things are bad.  
Give your pants another hitch,  
And stay right in there and pitch.

 _(Whistling Medley)_

James and Sofia: Are you a man or a mouse?

Sofia: Don't give up and say you're through,  
'Cause that's not like the likes of you.  
Kick your troubles black and blue.  
Are you a man or a mouse?

James: (Speaking as he sees Desmond's new look of determination) That's it! Don't frown!  
Just clown, and laugh at stormy weather! Look up, not down!  
And pull yourself together, brother!

Sofia: Wear a million-dollar grin,  
Ya gotta lose as well as win.  
Learn to take it on the chin.

James and Sofia: Are you a man or a mouse?


	19. Two songs for a worried sister

**Raven862 asked about this song from Descendants, so enjoy your request! And as a special treat, you get a second song! Someone asked about this Coldplay song, so enjoy your request as well! I thought that as a deleted scene from chapter 21 of theblindwriter95's Sibling Bond, Amber could sing these songs as she worries about James. The Descendants movie is not mine, nor is the music of Coldplay.**

The carriage ride back to the castle was very quiet. James had passed out during their Weapons Proficiency class, and while Sofia had helped Sir Gilliam get James' fencing mask off, held his hand as the fairies examined him and summoned the coach, and helped him aboard, Amber had been too terrified to move. She hadn't even noticed Miss Flora slipping something into her hand. She only knew that she'd seen James like this one other time, and she'd been just as scared as she was now. She wanted to keep her brother awake, so she cautiously reached out and took his hand as she began to sing.

 _A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
I know it's time to say goodbye_

 _So hard to let go..._

She thought she felt James squeeze her hand, but she was too lost in thought to notice. She just saw that he was lying very still next to her, probably asleep, and he was very pale. She sobbed quietly on the way back to the castle, remembering the last time James had been like this.

Once they returned, Roland had James taken to his room, and he summoned the castle physician. In the meantime, Amber had gone to her room where she could be worried in peace. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Miranda come in as she started singing.

Amber: _Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I'm across_

 _Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved  
No better and no worse_

Miranda sat on the bed and held her, like she did whenever Sofia was sad. Amber leaned into her embrace, but she still sang.

 _I just got lost!  
Every river that I tried to cross  
Every door I ever tried was locked  
Oh and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off_

 _You might be a big fish  
In a little pond  
Doesn't mean you've won  
'Cause along may come  
A bigger one_

 _And you'll be lost!  
Every river that you tried to cross  
Every gun you ever held went off  
Oh and I'm just waiting 'till the firing's stopped  
Oh and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off  
Oh and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off  
Oh and I'm just waiting 'till the shine wears off_

"Amber, everything's going to be all right," Miranda murmured as she hugged her. "I came in to tell you that James is awake. He had a reaction to Pelicant Eggshell Powder, but the doctor says he'll be alright."

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Really," Miranda assured her. "Did you want to see him?"

Amber nodded, so Miranda led her to her brother's room.


	20. Sofia's fairy tale dream come true

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought that as Sofia is experiencing her first few days as a princess, she could sing this as she gets used to her "new school, new friends, and new family." She could also think about some of her favorite new experiences. The TV show Regal Academy is not mine.**

Sofia (as she's looking around her new room for the first time): I can't believe it's happening to me  
For once in my life I'm feeling free  
This world I jumped in is like a dream  
'Cause everything is this magic as it seems  
Now I can fly across the sky  
Higher and higher beyond the stars and farther

(as she's sharing her first dance with Roland) Like a fairytale I want this never ends  
Like a fairytale I'm gonna share it with my friends  
Like a fairytale dreams are reality  
And I know this is the way I always wanna be

(as she and Amber are taming the flying carpet) No, it's not over, it's just the start  
I'll never stop listen to my heart  
A magic carpet could bring me and you  
To look at things from a bird's eye view

(as she takes her first ride on Minimus) Now I can fly across the sky  
Higher and higher beyond the stars and farther

(as she's ice dancing with Hugo) Like a fairytale I want this never ends  
Like a fairytale I wanna share it with my friends  
Like a fairytale dreams are reality  
And I know this is the way I always wanna be

(as she flies on a dragon with Amber) Like a fairytale I want this never ends  
Like a fairytale I wanna share it with my friends  
Like a fairytale dreams are reality  
And I know this is the way I always wanna be

(as she ziplines in twisty mist with Zooey) Like a fairytale  
Like a fairytale  
Oh oh oh

(as she falls asleep) Like a fairytale dreams are reality  
And I know this is the way I always wanna be  
My fairytale


	21. Even royalty gets bored

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Littlest Pet Shop, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the times Sofia goes off on an adventure somewhere without James and Amber, they could sing this, even if their friends do come over for their own play dates. The Littlest Pet Shop is not mine (and up until recently I thought it was just a line of toys and not the cartoon).**

Amber: I'm so, like, bored

James: Me too, but what else can we do?

Amber: We're a prince and princess, so like

James and Amber: Anything!

Amber: We could ski down our mountain  
(James: Brilliant! Faster, Jag!)  
We could tour Dunwiddie  
(James: What are these people doing here?)  
We could buy lots of things. Cha-ching!  
That we think, that we think are real pretty

James: We could go into town  
Help Sofia's village friends  
We could throw a pool party  
And have everyone attend

Amber: We could star in a movie  
Win an acting award  
But the chances are that we'd be so, like, bored

Hildegard, Cleo, and Zandar: Oh-oh, they're bored

James and Amber: We're so, like, bored  
I'm almost asleep, in my mind I just snored

Hildegard, Cleo, and Zandar: Oh-oh, they're bored

James and Amber: We'll press record  
Then we'll play it again:  
We're so, like, bored

Amber: Being bored is the worst, Hildi! There's got to be like, something else to do.

Hildegard: Isn't there something like we haven't done before?

Amber: We could try learning knitting

Hildegard: Okay, no  
We could make the boys pretty

(James and Zandar run off to escape…I mean, go play)

Amber: We could write funny jokes

Hildegard: Knock-knock

Amber: That we think (Cleo: Who's there?)  
Are real witty (Hildegard: Someone bored)

Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber: We could hang on the yacht and feed sharks fancy steaks  
We could find a cute boy, make him bake us a cake  
We could go buy expensive things we can easily afford

Cleo: Ooh, what would that be?

Amber: I'm so, like, bored.

James and Zandar: Oh-oh, they're bored

Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber: We're so, like, bored  
I'm almost asleep, in my mind I just snored

James and Zandar: Oh-oh, they're bored  
We'll press record  
Then we'll play it again:

Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber: We're so, like, bored

James: Well, now look what they've done

Zandar: Yeah, they win the award alright

James: The award for making us

James and Zandar: The most totally bored


	22. A peaceful song for competitive friends

**Someone asked about this song from Steven Universe, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia, Amber, James, and their partners sang this as they ran through the Mist Geysers in Enchanted Science Fair. This might be another pattern they had to figure out, but even though they're not cooperating to get what they need, they can still have fun with this song! Steven Universe is not mine.**

James: Life and death and love and birth,  
And peace and war on the planet Earth.  
Is there anything that's worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth  
Oh - Whooah, come on and sing it with me...

Amber: Sing?

James: The words relate to the key...

Sofia: Key?

James: If it's a pattern,  
If it's a pattern,  
Then just repeat after me...  
Life and death and love and birth-

Vivian: Life and death and love and birth-

James: Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la!

Desmond joins in: And peace and war on the planet Earth!

James: Yes, yes! That's it!

Khalid: That's so easy.

James: Yeah, but that's what's fun about it.  
You should write something, you should write a song!

Sofia: About what?

James: Whatever you're thinking!

Vivian: I guess we're already here,  
I guess we already know.

Desmond: We've all got something to fear,  
We've all got nowhere to go.

Amber: I think you're all INSANE!  
But I guess I am too...

Khalid: Anybody would be  
If they were stuck on Earth with you.

James: Ha-ha-ha, yes!  
Life and death and love and birth and-

Amber: Life and death and love and birth and-

Vivian: Life and death and love and birth and  
Peace and war on the planet Earth.

Sofia: Is there anything that's worth more

James: Is there anything that's worth more?

All: Is there anything that's worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth...


	23. More royal family fun

**After a long day of running the kingdom (see The Baker King for that reference), there's nothing that Roland and Melinda like more than relaxing with James and Amber. This was always one of their favorite ways to unwind after a busy day. The music of the Proclaimers is not mine, and if anyone is interested in the cake mentioned, PM me, and I'll send you the recipe.**

Roland and Melinda left his study after looking over some papers, and now that they were finished for the day, they decided to see how James and Amber were doing.

First, they looked in Amber's room, where she was having tea with her dolls. She saw them in the doorway and waved them in. They had a relaxing time together, and enjoyed the cake that Chef Andre made.

After a while, Roland and Melinda left to check on James. They smiled when they saw him on his bed, singing as he worked on one of his stories. He tapped his fingers to the beat, not hearing them as they entered.

James: When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you  
When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

As he sang, James laughed as he felt something tapping on his ribs and spine to the beat. He looked up to see Melinda on one side of him, and Roland on the other. Roland mussed his hair as he took the next verse.

Roland: When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
When I come home (Melinda: When I come home) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

James and Melinda joined in, but it was becoming harder for James, since he was laughing under them.

Roland/Melinda/James: But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man/girl who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

"Don't stop singing _now_ , James!" Melinda grinned as she tapped the rhythm along his spine.

Roland and Melinda: Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da

"You're doing a great job!" Roland added, tapping the beat on his ribs with one hand, and mussing his hair with the other.

Roland: When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you

Melinda: And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you

James: When I go out (Melinda: When I go out) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

Roland: And when I come home (James: When I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you

As they sang, Roland and Melinda felt James twitching under their fingers, and the tapping became tickling. They grinned as they heard him laughing as they started the chorus.

Melinda: But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more

James: Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

Roland and Melinda: Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da

By now, James was laughing so hard that he could barely sing. At the same time, Roland and Melinda almost started laughing as they vocalized, but they were able to keep singing.

Roland and Melinda: Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da

Roland and Melinda: And I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the one who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

"So, how's it going, James?" Roland asked.

"I'm good!" James laughed under them.


	24. Sofia answers Gnarly's call for help

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Charlie Puth song, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe during The Fleigel Has Landed, Sofia could use this song to comfort Gnarly when she learns that Grotta is bullying him. Charlie Puth's music is not mine.**

Sofia: I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
You and me can make it anywhere  
For now, we can stay here for a while  
Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

And when you're weak I'll be strong  
I'm gonna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long  
Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone  
Just run into my arms

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away


	25. A new song to comfort Candice

**As another way to cheer up Candice about the news that Maleficent went back to evil in chapter 15 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, how about if Sofia and her friends and family covered this classic Dionne Warwick tune during the party? Because as Miranda and Amber said, family sticks together. Dionne Warwick's music is not mine.**

As everyone enjoyed the party, James came up to Candice. "I've got a surprise for you too, Candice. If you'll have a seat right here…" he led her over to a chair in the middle of the room. He motioned for Roland, Miranda, Amber, Sofia, Dorrie, Frederick, and Everett to join him. He picked up a harmonica and started playing a mellow intro as he motioned for Sofia to start the song.

Sofia smiled as she put an arm around Candice and sang, And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you

Amber smiled as she joined in, And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today

Recognizing one of her favorite songs from the village, Miranda also joined in. And then if you can remember

Sofia, James, Amber, and Roland sang with her, Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for

Dorrie, Frederick, and Everett joined in, For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

James played his harmonica as Roland started the next verse.

Roland: Well, you came in loving me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way  
I thank you

Miranda put an arm around him as she joined in, Oh and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
The words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember

Sofia, James, Amber, Frederick, and Everett started the chorus, Keep smiling and keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure

Dorrie put an arm around Candice as she sang, That's what friends are for

James joined in, In good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

As everyone started swaying in time to the music, Frederick started the chorus, Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for

Everett kissed Candice's hand as he sang, For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Dorrie started the chorus, Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
Cause I tell you

Everyone joined in, That's what friends are for

Amber took a quick solo, Whoa, good times and the bad times

Everyone joined in again, I'll be on your side forever more

Sofia took another quick solo, That's what friends are for

Everett finished the song, That's what friends are for, yeah

James played his harmonica as the music faded, and everyone pulled Candice into a hug.


	26. A dream of the outside world

**Raven862 asked about this song from Hunchback of Notre Dame, so enjoy your request! I thought before they escaped in the story My Sister and Me, theblindwriter95's characters Nell, Madeline and Sabrina could be in the dungeon and sing this with Jimmy before they make their escape. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics. The Hunchback of Notre Dame is not mine.**

Jimmy: The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole kingdom  
I am your only friend  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you all unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here  
Remember what I taught you, ladies  
You are alone

Sabrina: We are alone

Jimmy: And you are orphans

Madeline: And we are orphans

Jimmy: And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend

Nell: You are our one defender

Jimmy: Out there they'll revile you  
As a misfit

Sabrina: I am a misfit

Jimmy: Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer

Nell: We are all misfits

Jimmy: Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me

Sabrina: We're faithful

Jimmy: Grateful to me

Madeline: We're grateful

Jimmy: Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here

Nell, Madeline and Sabrina: We'll stay  
In here

Nell: Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below us  
All our lives we watch them as we hide in here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show us

Sabrina: All our lives we memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know us  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them

Madeline: But part of them

Nell: And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give us one day out there  
All we ask is one  
To hold forever  
Out there

Sabrina: Where they all live unaware  
What we'd give  
What we'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

Madeline: Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables we can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them

Nell: If we were in their skin  
We'd treasure ev'ry instant  
Out there

Sabrina: Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there

Madeline: Just one day and then  
I swear we'll be content  
With our share

Nell: Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care

Nell, Madeline and Sabrina: We'll have spent  
One day  
Out there


	27. A Camp Wilderwood victory tune

**As another fun song Sofia and her friends could sing at Camp Wilderwood, how about this classic Queen song? I thought they could also sing this as they make their triumphant return following the flag race, because if there's one thing other than cookies that will keep James at camp, it's a sing-along! I do not own Queen's music, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 42 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Sofia/Amber/James/Wendell/Mandy: Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,

Wendell: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,

Sofia/Amber/Mandy: Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me,

James: To me.  
Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Sofia: Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Amber: Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mandy: Mama, ooh (Sofia: Any way the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

James: I see a little silhouetto of a man

Amber and Mandy: Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?

Sofia: Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.

Amber: Galileo

Wendell: Galileo.

Sofia: Galileo

James: Galileo,

Mandy: Galileo Figaro

All: Magnifico-o-o-o-o.

Wendell: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.

Sofia/James/Amber: He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Sofia: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

James: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Amber: Let him go!)

Wendell: Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Sofia: Let him go!)

James: Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Mandy: Let me go!)

Wendell: Will not let you go. (Amber: Let me go!)

James: Never, never let you go  
Never let me go, oh.

James and Wendell: No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Mandy: Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Amber: Mama mia, let me go.)

All: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

James: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Wendell: Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

All: Oh, yeah, oh yeah

Wendell: Nothing really matters

Sofia: Anyone can see

Amber: Nothing really matters

Mandy: Nothing really matters to me.

James: Any way the wind blows.


	28. Ivy and Amber face off

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought that before Ivy's defeat, she could try one last time to tempt Amber to her side, but thanks to Sofia, and seeing what her dragonflies did to the family, Amber's going to do the right thing. The Lion Guard, and The Curse of Princess Ivy, are not mine.**

Princess Ivy: There is no greater power  
Than to rule over the land  
We both have it inside us  
It's here where we stand  
My dear, you know it's true  
Look close and you will find  
Ruling all Enchancia  
Is destiny for you and me  
So if we're joined together  
We will never fall  
Ivy must rule forever  
Ivy over all (Amber: What about me?)

Ivy over all (Amber: But I brought you here!)  
No princess is more grand  
Ivy over all  
It's why I'll rule the land  
I'll crush any resistance  
So enemies keep their distance  
Ivy  
Ivy over all (spoken, disdainfully) ...and Amber too, I suppose...

Amber: (deadpan, spoken) Gee, thanks.  
(sung) But if we do what you suggest  
We'd be evil and cruel  
Using force and threat  
That is no way to rule

Princess Ivy: But if we join together  
We will never fall (Amber: Sofia and Cedric were right about you!)  
Yes, Ivy must rule forever  
Ivy over all (Amber: That won't happen!)  
Ivy over all  
No princess is more grand

Amber: Stay noble and grand

Princess Ivy: Ivy over all  
It's why I'll rule the land

Amber: We must protect the land

Princess Ivy: I'll crush any resistance

Amber: Friendships and kindness

Princess Ivy: So enemies keep their distance

Amber: Will always find us

Princess Ivy: Ivy  
Ivy over all

(spoken) Now Amber, after that charming little duet, bring me your sister's amulet and you can stay with me in the castle, or your sister gets the next dragonfly!

Amber: I...I can't!

Princess Ivy: Well, I can!

Amber (slow motion): NOOOOOO!

(jumps in front of Sofia and gets zapped with a dragonfly.)


	29. Vivian and her friends rock out

**In honor of the new Sofia episode, The Princess Prodigy, I thought Vivian and her friends could perform this song from the TV show Victorious as a fight song against Baron von Rocha, a way to celebrate their victory over him, or when they face off against the Junior Knights again. Victorious is not mine.**

Vivian: Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door, easy less, easy more  
When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go

Amber joins in: Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said  
Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you but you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?  
(Sofia: Hear me, can you hear me?)

Sofia and Amber: I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit  
Never listen, you never listen

Vivian: I scream your name, it always stays the same  
I scream and shout

James and Khalid: So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey

Vivian: Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Amber: Patience running thin, running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?  
Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?

Vivian: And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be  
Tell me, can you hear me?

Sofia/Vivian/Amber: I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen

Amber: I scream your name, it always stays the same  
I scream and shout

James and Khalid: So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey

Sofia: Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Amber: Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go  
(Sofia: Can you hear me?)

Vivian: I scream your name, it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Sofia/Amber/Vivian: I scream your name but you never listen  
No, you never listen but you never listen


	30. Cedric and Lydia's dreamy duet

**Different people have asked about this song from the Aladdin musical, so enjoy your request! I thought GradGirl2010's character Lydia could sing it with Cedric as they dance together in chapter 24 of their story My Sister's Keeper, or at any time as they struggle with their feelings toward each other. Aladdin the Musical is not mine.**

Cedric: We'll join a caravan tonight,  
count on the stars to be our guide.  
We'll simply vanish out of sight,  
go where the dessert road decides.  
There won't be any obligations

Lydia: Or fathers to obey.

Cedric: 'Cause we'll be a million miles away,  
leave everything behind.  
When you choose to lose yourself,  
who knows what you might find.  
And once the journey's done,  
You'll have some faith in me.  
After a million miles or so,  
we might feel like we're free.

Lydia: Maybe we'll travel on the sea.

Cedric: Yeah, I'll tend the sails and you can steer.

Lydia: Watch the waves roll on endlessly

Cedric: And the horizon disappear.

Lydia: We'll leave all thoughts about the future,  
'till some future day.

Both: 'Cause we'll be a million miles away,  
leave everything behind.  
When you choose to lose yourself,  
who knows what you might find.  
And once the journey's done,  
it won't seem quite so far.  
After a million miles or so,  
we'll find out who we are.

Lydia: Follow wherever the wind starts blowing.

Cedric: A million miles away.  
The kind of a life people dream of knowing.

Lydia: A million miles away.

Both: We'll never turn back,  
just keep on going.  
Vanishing from view,  
becoming someone new.  
'Cause we'll be a million miles away,  
leave everything behind.  
When you choose to lose yourself,  
who knows what you might find.  
And once the journeys done,  
we'll have no need to roam.  
After a million miles or so,  
we might find out we're home.  
After a million miles or so,  
we might find out we're home.


	31. A friendly song for Whiskers and Clover

**Someone wanted Whiskers and Clover to sing this song from Monsters Inc, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if this was another song they used to sing together before Clover went to live with Sofia in the castle, and they could also sing it if Whiskers came to visit. Monsters Inc is not mine.**

Clover: If I were a rich bunny  
With a million or two

Whiskers: I'd live in a castle  
In a room with a view

Clover: And if I were handsome

Whiskers: No way

Clover: It could happen  
Those dreams do come true  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you  
Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothing

Whiskers: Can I tell you something?  
For years I have envied

Clover: You're red with it

Whiskers: Your grace and your charm  
Everyone loves you, you know

Clover: Yes I know, I know, I know  
But I must admit it  
Big guy you always come through  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you

Whiskers and Clover: You and me together, that's how it always should be  
One without the other, don't mean nothing to me nothing to me  
Nothing to me

Whiskers: Yeah I wouldn't be nothing, if I didn't have you to serve

Clover: I'm just a hungry little bunny, with a lot of soft gray fur  
Hey I never told you this, sometimes I get a little blue

Whiskers: Looks good on you

Clover: But I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you.  
(spoken) Let's dance  
Haha  
Look Sof, I'm dancin'!  
Will you let me lead?  
Look at that, it's true, foxes are light on their feet  
Don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me  
Ow, I should have stretched

Whiskers: Yes I wouldn't be nothing, if I didn't have you

Clover: I know what you mean, Whiskers, because

Whiskers: I wouldn't know where to go

Clover: Me too, because I-

Whiskers: Wouldn't know what to do

Clover (spoken): Why do you keep singing my part?

Whiskers and Clover: I don't have to say it

Whiskers: Aww, say it anyway

Whiskers and Clover: 'Cause we  
Both know it's true  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you  
Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you

Clover: One more time  
It worked!

Whiskers: I don't have to say it

Clover: Where'd everybody come from?

Whiskers: 'Cause we both know it's true

Clover: Let's take it home, big guy

Whiskers and Clover: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
You, you, you  
A-E-I-O, that means you, yeah


	32. Minimus and Mazzimo's wish for adventure

**Different people asked about this song from Tangled: Before Ever After, so enjoy your request! I thought this would be a good song for Minimus during the events of Best in Air Show, since he's trying to convince his mother to let him try stunt flying, that he's not the same horse he was before, and that he can do anything he wants if he puts his mind to it. I also thought Mazzimo might sing this as he's thinking about being a wild horse when he learns about Wild Wing Valley in The Secret Library. Tangled: Before Ever After is not mine.**

Minimus (as he goes on adventures with Sofia): Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping  
Dreaming of things I've never tried  
Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine  
What if the doors began to open?  
What if the knots became untied?  
What if one day nothing stood in my way and the world was mine  
Would it feel this fine?

'Cause I got the wind in my hair and a gleam in my eyes and an endless horizon  
I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air  
Everything life ought to be  
It's all gonna happen to me out there  
And I'll find it, I swear,  
With the wind in my hair

Mazzimo (after being freed from Prince Roderick's stable): So many roads I've yet to travel  
So many friends I haven't met  
So many new adventures just around the bend  
Plenty of mysteries to unravel  
Tons of mistakes to not regret  
So much to see and to do and to be, a whole life to spend  
And it doesn't end

And I got the wind in my hair and a song in my heart and the fun's only started  
I got a skip in my step and I haven't a care  
Colorful breeze blowing through  
It's gonna carry me who knows where  
And I'll take any dare  
With the wind in my hair

Minimus and Mazzimo: I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air  
And everything life ought to be  
Well I know that it's waiting for me out there  
And I'll find it, I swear,  
With the wind in my hair


	33. A song for Baileywick's birthday bash

**Someone wanted this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun for the family to do this song at the end of the episode Baileywick's Day Off at the 'do-over' party. Elena of Avalor is not mine.**

"Sit down, Baileywick," Roland smiled, offering him a chair. "It's our turn to serve you."

"That's right," Miranda handed him an ice cream cone. "You're not just the castle steward; you're part of the family."

"Oh, thank you," Baileywick smiled as he accepted it. "But you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble. You'll be late for your royal supper."

"Baileywick is more important," Sofia smiled, touching her ice cream cone to his.

"To Baileywick!" Roland called as he and the family began to sing.

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Today's your birthday  
we're all here for you

So make a big wish  
and it will come true

You're one more year older  
and so we all say

We love you, Baileywick  
on your special day

(Nigel: Birthday noogies!)

On your special day


	34. Baby James makes a monkey out of Amber

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Amber sang this as she chases after Baby James in Two Princesses and a Baby, or at any time when he wants to play with her. The Lion Guard is not mine.**

Amber (spoken): Now, back to picking out my games!

Baby James (spoken): Game! Game! Catch me!

Sofia (spoken): James! Come back!

Amber (spoken): Ugh, great...

(sings) It doesn't matter what tricks you play  
Still gotta help you find your way  
C'mon down, let the silliness end  
Maybe you and I can still be friends  
Yes, I'm wondering why  
Can't we just see  
Eye to eye?

Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Always up to trouble  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Make that trouble double  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
I wish we could go our separate ways  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Ja-a-a-a-ames

Being funny's okay, for sure  
What you're doing here is something more  
Disrespecting everyone you see  
Won't make you friends so easily  
Yes, I'm wondering why  
Can't we just see  
Eye to eye?

Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Always up to trouble  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
You make that trouble double  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
I wish we could go our separate ways  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Ja-a-a-a-ames

If you'd behave  
Stop throwing fruit  
I might admit  
You're kinda cute

Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Always up to trouble  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
You make that trouble double  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
I wish we could go our separate ways  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
I wish we could go our separate ways  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Ja-a-a-a-ames  
Ja-a-a-a-ames

Amber (spoken): James is just as much trouble big or small!

Sofia: I think he's kind of fun!

Baby James: Fun! Fun!


	35. Cedric's all thumbs with a revenge plot

**Someone asked about this Sabrina Carpenter song, so enjoy your request! I thought that since James unintentionally caused Cedric to get a song in his head (see chapter 3 of my story The Day the Music Died), Cedric could return the favor and cause a song to play in James' head. Before he casts the spell to give James nightmares, he could cast a spell to make James sing this song (in his room) for a whole day. But as he casts the spell, he can't help but sing along, and he ends up with the song in his head instead! Sabrina Carpenter's music is not mine, but the spell Cedric uses is.**

Cedric grumbled as he threw out the potion that had been ruined. "Ohh...thanks to that song of Prince James', I can't concentrate on anything!" He went to his bookshelf, found a book, and leafed through it. "Well, I think I'll return the favor!" He aimed his wand at an image of James in his crystal ball. " _Earwormicus popmusica!"_

He softly sang along with the music, Somewhere in the world there is a father and a mother  
And the father is a son who has a mother  
The mother has a daughter who gets married to the brother of a mother  
And they all just tryna multiply with one another

'Cause that's just the way of the world  
It never ends till the end then you start again  
That's just the way of the world  
That's just the way of the world

Somewhere in the world they think they're working for themselves  
They get up every day to go to work for someone else  
And somebody works for them and so they think they got it made  
But they're all just working to get paid the very same

As he sang the chorus, he waved his wand at the image of James in his crystal ball. And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum  
And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

As she came up to check on him, Sofia, who had sung this with Ruby and Jade, joined in when she heard one of her favorite songs.

Sofia: Somewhere in the world you got a robber and a bank  
And the bank robbed the people so the people robbed the bank  
And the police came to get him but they let him get away  
'Cause they're all just working to get paid the very same

'Cause that's just the way of the world  
It never ends till the end then you start again  
That's just the way of the world  
That's just the way of the world

Cedric gasped when he heard her. ' _Odin's icicles!'_ he thought, _'Now the spell will rebound on the one who cast it! Father said don't let that happen, or the person who cast it sings it for a week!'_

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum  
And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

Cedric: Don't believe everything that you hear  
Let it go through your left and right ear  
Don't just march to the beat of that drum  
Don't be one of them people just twiddling them thumbs

'Cause that's just the way of the world  
It never ends till the end and then you start again  
That's just the way of the world  
That's just the way of the world

Cedric struggled to keep from getting into the song, but it was a losing battle as Sofia sang with him.

Cedric and Sofia: And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum  
And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum  
They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs  
Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum  
'Cause that's just the way of the world

"Well, that was fun! I haven't sung that for a while! Thanks for the song, Mister Cee-drick!" Sofia smiled as she started cleaning the workshop.

Cedric barely heard her as he started humming the song. "Zeus' Xylophones! Curse this song!"


	36. A new Battle of the Bands song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Winx Club tune, so enjoy your request! I thought that for their next Battle of the Bands song at the end of The Princess Prodigy, Vivian and her friends could use what they learned from Baron von Rocha before they learned what he was really like. Winx Club is not mine.**

Vivian: You are the melody and I am the beat  
Together we're a symphony  
I hear your voice  
And I know it deep in my heart  
We are one, we'll never part

Amber: And when I need your help  
I don't need to speak  
'Cause you read my silences

Sofia: And when I think about  
All the things we've been through  
I know I believe in you  
A friend is more precious than gold, than gold, than gold

Vivian/Amber/Sofia/James/Khalid: This is a challenge  
It can be so rough, baby  
Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight  
We never ever give up

Sofia: From all the scares and noise  
Yeah, we gotta step up  
Together we'll fight, fight, fight  
And hold on to what we got

Vivian: When you jump I jump too  
If you fall I catch you  
(James: Girl i'm with you all along)  
(Amber: One hundred percent)

James: The game is getting tough  
We're gonna have some fun  
(Sofia: Together we'll shine so bright)  
(Khalid: Like a magic rainbow light)

Vivian: You are the melody and I am the beat  
Together we're a symphony  
I hear your voice  
And I know it deep in my heart  
We are one, we'll never part  
A friend is more precious than gold

Khalid: This is a challenge  
It can be so rough, baby  
Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight  
We never ever give up

Sofia: From all the scares and noise  
Yeah, we gotta step up  
Together we'll fight, fight, fight  
And hold on to what we got

Vivian/Sofia/Amber/James/Khalid: When you jump I jump too  
If you fall I catch you  
(Sofia: Yeah, I'm with you all along)  
(James: One hundred percent)

Vivian: The game is getting tough  
We're gonna have some fun  
(Khalid: Together we'll shine so bright)  
(Sofia: Like a magic rainbow light)


	37. Desmond's courageous conversation

**Someone asked about this song from The Wizard of Oz, so enjoy your request! I thought that following the events of Make Way for Miss Nettle, Sofia could be in bed for the night, relaxing with one of her favorite books. Then later as she falls asleep, she could dream that she and James are singing this with Desmond as a way to boost his confidence. The Wizard of Oz is not mine. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details. And until recently, I thought this was only a piece of dialog set to music.**

As Sofia was in her room for the night, she thought about the events of the past couple of days. She, James, and Desmond had been honored in their classes for their roles in what happened with Miss Nettle. The fairies had named them Kings and Queen for the day in their classes, and they had been thrilled. Sofia recalled that in his Music Appreciation class, James had made it "Karaoke Day". In her Enchanted Art class, Hildegard and Amber had made her an enchanted painting of a simple yet fabulous (or as she called it "simply fabulous") party, and Desmond spent his time helping his friends in their classes. She spent a few minutes reading one of her favorite books before she fell asleep, and she couldn't help but think of how she and James had helped Desmond overcome his fear, and how they related to some of the characters in the story. As she fell asleep, she smiled as she remembered a song and pep talk she, James, and Desmond had shared.

(In Sofia's dream…)

Sofia (to Desmond as they're about to climb the rose stalk): Your Majesty, if you were King, you wouldn't be afraid of anything?

Desmond: Not nobody! Not no-how!

James (as they're climbing): Not even a rhinoceros?

Desmond: Imposserous!

Sofia: How about a hippopotamus?

Desmond: Why, I'd trash him from top to bottomamus!

Sofia: Supposin' you met an elephant?

Desmond: I'd wrap him up in cellophant!

James: What if it were a brontosaurus?

Desmond: I'd show _him_ who was King of the Forest!

James and Sofia: How?

Desmond: How?  
Courage! What makes a King out of a slave?  
Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave?  
Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk,  
in the misty mist or the dusky dusk?  
What makes the muskrat guard his musk?  
Courage! What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder?  
Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder?  
Courage! What makes the Hottentots so hot? What puts the "ape" in apricot?  
 _What have they got that I ain't got?_

James and Sofia: Courage!

Desmond: You can say that again! (pause) Wait…what?

Sofia: And Desmond, we're at the top!


	38. Amber's new lesson for Sofia

**Different people asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought that since Amber likes using songs to teach Sofia different lessons (ex: Bigger is Better from Tea for Too Many), she could use this when she and Sofia first get to know each other, and before learning that Sofia already is a proper princess, just by being herself. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Amber: Life is a runway (runway)  
Listen, here's what it's all about  
I tell you, life is a runway (runway)  
Time to bring what's on the inside out  
Into the light  
Into the light

Life is a runway  
When you see it my way  
Take all the good inside  
Make it beautiful  
Fashion is a way to start  
Showing what's in your heart  
Call it superficial  
I call it irrefutable

Oh-oh, oh wha-oh  
Oh-oh, oh wha-oh  
Oh-oh, oh wha-oh

Life is a runway  
You can be the girl  
That you want to be  
With a little love  
And some accessories (life is a runway)  
Don't be scared to show you have  
Personal style  
Just go do your thing  
You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway)

You can be the girl  
That you want to be  
With a little love  
And some accessories (life is a runway)  
Don't be scared to show you have  
Personal style  
Just go do your thing  
You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway)

Life is a runway (runway)  
I'll show you what it's all about  
I tell you, life is a runway (runway)  
Time to bring what's on the inside out

Into the light  
Into the light  
Into the light  
Into the light  
Into the light


	39. Minimus and Electra's victory song

**Someone wanted Minimus and Electra to sing this classic Elton John song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Minimus and Electra had a celebration of their own following their Flying Crown victory, and they're acting friendlier toward each other. Elton John and Kiki Dee's music is not mine. And for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 72 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I couldn't if I tried  
Minimus: Oh honey if I get restless  
Electra: Baby you're not that kind

Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: You take the weight off me  
Minimus: Oh honey when you knock on my door  
Electra: Ooh I gave you my key

Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
Minimus: But when I was down  
Electra: I was your clown  
Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
Minimus: Right from the start  
Electra: I gave you my heart, oh oh  
I gave you my heart

Minimus: So don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Both: Don't go breaking my heart

Minimus: And nobody told us  
Electra: 'Cause nobody showed us  
Minimus: And now it's up to us babe  
Electra: Oh I think we can make it

Minimus: So don't misunderstand me  
Electra: You put the light in my life  
Minimus: Oh you put the spark to the flame  
Electra: I've got your heart in my sights

Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
Minimus: When I was down  
Electra: I was your clown  
Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
Minimus: Right from the start  
Electra: I gave you my heart, oh oh  
I gave you my heart

Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Both: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
Minimus: But when I was down  
Electra: I was your clown  
Minimus: Right from the start  
Electra: I gave you my heart, oh oh  
I gave you my heart

Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart  
Minimus: Don't go breaking my heart  
Electra: I won't go breaking your heart


	40. Sir Bartelby's new song for Tilly

**Someone wanted Sir Bartelby to sing this song from Cars 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun if he sang this to himself when they first met in The Silent Knight, or during the karaoke party in chapter 9 of The Secret Love Song. Cars 2 is not mine.**

Sir Bartelby (as he's thinking about Aunt Tilly): Oh well uh you might think I'm crazy  
To hang around with you  
Or maybe you think I'm lucky  
To have somethin' to do  
But I think that you're wild  
Inside me is some child

You might think I'm foolish  
Or maybe it's untrue  
(you might think I'm crazy)  
You might think I'm crazy  
(all I want is you)  
But all I want is you

You might think it's hysterical  
But I know when you're weak  
You think you're in the movies  
And everything's so deep  
But I think that you're wild  
When you flash that fragile smile

You might think it's foolish  
What ya put me through  
(you might think I'm crazy)  
You might think I'm crazy  
(all I want is you)  
All I want is you

And it was hard so hard to take  
There's no escape without a scrape  
But you kept it going till the sun fell down  
You kept it going

Oh well uh you might think I'm delirious  
The way I run you down  
But somewhere sometimes  
When you're curious  
I'll be back around  
Oh I think that you're wild  
And so-o uniquely styled

You might think it's foolish  
This chancy rendezvous  
(you might think I'm crazy)  
You might think I'm crazy  
(all I want is you)  
All I want is you-a-oo  
All I want is you  
(all I want is you)  
All I want is you


	41. A new Royal Blood fight song

**Professor Cameron Will asked about this Justin Timberlake song which was featured in the movie Trolls, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the big fight in my story Royal Blood, following Sofia's friends being freed from the vines and as they chase Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre back to the throne room (see chapter 7), Sofia and her friends could sing it as they help take them on when King Robert and King Roland sound the attack. The Trolls movie, and Justin Timberlake's music, is not mine.**

James: Uh, yeah, uh, yeah

Sofia: I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone

Amber: I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh!  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop

Sandra: And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Dorrie: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
A feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on

Candice: All those things I shouldn't do but you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance, come on

Sofia: Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on (Amber: Rushing on)  
I don't need no reason, don't need control (James: Need control)

Dorrie: I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone  
'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet

Candice: I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop (Sofia: Stop, stop, stop)

Sandra: And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Sofia: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling a good, good, creeping up on you

So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do

James: But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance

Amber: I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance

Dorrie: I can't stop the feeling! Whoa! So just dance, dance, dance

Candice: I can't stop the feeling! Yeah! So keep dancing, come on

Sofia: Yeah, oh, oh, yeah, oh, I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the, I can't stop the feeling!

Amber: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
(Sandra: I can't stop the feeling!)  
Feeling a good, good, creeping up on you

Candice; So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
(Dorrie: I can't stop the feeling!)  
All those things I shouldn't do

James: But you dance, dance, dance  
(Sofia: I can't stop the feeling!)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Amber: Everybody sing (James: I can't stop the feeling!)

Sandra: Got this feeling in my body (Sofia: I can't stop the feeling!)

Candice: Got this feeling in my body (Dorrie: I can't stop the feeling!)

Sofia: Wanna see you move your body (James: I can't stop the feeling!)

All: Got this feeling in my body, break it down  
Got this feeling in my body, can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on, ooh, ooh


	42. Sofia and Lydia's sisterly sing-along

**Someone asked about this song from Liv and Maddie Cali Style, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if GradGirl2010's character Lydia sang this with Sofia when they were reunited when Lydia came to visit at the beginning of My Sister's Keeper. Liv and Maddie Cali Style is not mine.**

Sofia: Side by side, shoulder to shoulder  
We're suddenly smarter and braver and bolder  
A little bit younger, a little bit older  
Sister, partner, friend, we're so much better when we blend

Lydia: Watch us and weep, we're the perfect combination  
Together there's nothing that we can't do  
Yeah, people will freak, freak at our peak collaboration  
They just don't know the power of two  
Me and you, the power of two

Sofia and Lydia: Do do do, do do do do do do  
Do do do do do

Lydia: Ah, we belong, extending the ocean  
We're working in tandem with total devotion  
You got the know-how, and you got the motion  
Pal, amiga, chum, come on, we're banging on a drum

Sofia: Watch us and weep, we're the perfect combination  
Together there's nothing that we can't do  
Yeah, people will freak, freak at our peak collaboration  
They just don't know the power of two  
Me and you, the power of two

Sofia and Lydia: Do do do, do do do do do do  
Do do do do do

Sofia: We are the sum of our parts  
A team that can't be beat, yeah, yeah  
Used to, used to be lacking  
But now we are complete

Lydia: Watch us and weep, we're the perfect combination  
Together there's nothing that we can't do  
Yeah, people will freak, freak at our peak collaboration  
They just don't know the power of two  
Me and you, the power of

Sofia: Me and you, the power of

Sofia and Lydia: Me and you, the power of two  
Do do do, do do do do do do  
Do do do do do


	43. James gives Hugo some brotherly advice

**Someone wanted James to sing this Little Big Town song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following the events of Just One of the Princes, but before the events of The Flying Crown, James found out that Hugo wanted to get together with Amber after she decided to give him one more chance. However, before Hugo and Amber go off together, James takes Hugo aside and tells him to treat Amber like the princess she is, or Protective Angry Younger-by-Seven-Minutes Brother mode will be coming out! Little Big Town's music is not mine.**

James: Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my older sister  
Yeah, she'll make a real good wife  
Hope you have fun together  
Hope you get a real job  
Hope you don't mind company  
'Cause we'll be here a lot  
And brother, here's some brotherly advice  
If you know what's good for you, you'll treat her right

'Cause Sir Finnegan's the local sheriff  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too  
Baileywick's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you  
Oh, and Cedric, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Mama's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family  
And this side of the tracks  
If you ever leave her  
You ain't coming back  
My friend Zandar's a hunter  
He's gonna hunt you down  
Just like he did the last one  
And he still ain't been found  
Now I like you just fine, don't get me wrong  
But boy, take care of her, 'cause if you don't

Sir Finnegan's the local sheriff  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too  
Baileywick's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you  
Oh, and Cedric, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Mama's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Sir Finnegan's the local sheriff  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too  
Baileywick's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you  
Oh, and Cedric, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Mama's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my older sister  
Yeah she'll make a real good wife


	44. Morgana's favorite subject

**Someone asked about this song from The Sword in the Stone, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Morgana, Merlin's archenemy from Gone With the Wand, sang about her favorite subject as she taunted Cedric, Sofia, and Callista before she leaves with Merlin's Dragonclaw wand that she took from Callista, who took it first from Merlin. The Sword in the Stone is not mine.**

Morgana: With only a touch  
I have the power  
Zim zaba rim bim  
To wither a flower  
I find delight in the gruesome and grim

Callista (spoken): Oh, that's terrible!

Morgana (spoken): Thank you, my dear, but that's nothing; nothing for me!  
(sung) 'Cause I'm the magnificent, marvelous, mad Madam Morgana  
I can be huge  
Fill a whole house  
I can be tiny  
Small as a mouse  
Black sorcery is my dish of tea  
It comes easy to me 'cause I'm the  
Magnificent, marvelous, mad Madam Morgana!  
(spoken and laughing when she sees Cedric try to use his magic against her): Marvelous, boy, marvelous! Hey, lad, did you know I can make myself uglier yet?

Cedric (spoken): Is that even possible for you?

Sofia (spoken): Mister Cedric! But that would be some trick…er…I mean, um…

Morgana (spoken): Want to bet? BOO!

Callista, Cedric and Sofia (spoken): Oh!

Morgana (spoken): You see? I win! I win! Aren't I hideous, dears? Perfectly revolting?

Sofia (spoken as she covers Cedric's mouth and shakes her head at Callista): Yes, ma'am.

Morgana (spoken): But you ain't seen nothin' yet, dearies. Watch this!  
(sung) I can be beautiful, lovely and fair  
Silvery voice, long raven hair  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la la  
But it's only skin deep  
For zim zaberim zim  
I'm an ugly old creep  
Magnificent, marvelous, mad, mad, mad, mad Madam Morgana!


	45. A song for the Fire Pearl ceremony

**Raven862 asked about this song from Moana, so enjoy your request! I thought this might be another song Lani sang following the Fire Pearl ceremony, and her akahuna Sofia could join her. They might sing this as she tries to calm down during her quest, or at the end as a kind of victory song, since everyone in Hakalo sings this during the Fire Pearl quest too (but of course they use their own names). Moana is not mine.**

Sofia: I know a girl from an island  
She stands apart from the crowd  
She loves the sea and her people  
She makes her whole family proud  
Sometimes the world seems against you  
The journey may leave a scar  
But scars can heal and reveal just  
Where you are

The people you love will change you  
The things you have learned will guide you  
And nothing on earth can silence  
The quiet voice still inside you  
And when that voice starts to whisper  
"Lei-lani, you've come so far"  
Lei-lani listen, do you know who you are?

Lani: Who am I?  
I am a girl who loves my island  
And the girl who loves the sea, it calls me  
I am the daughter of the village chief  
We are descended from voyagers  
Who found their way across the world  
They call me

I've delivered us to where we are  
I have journeyed farther  
I am everything I've learned and more  
Still it calls me

And the call isn't out there at all  
It's inside me  
It's like the tide  
Always falling and rising  
I will carry you here in my heart  
You'll remind me  
That come what may  
I know the way

I am Lei-lani!


	46. Hugo and Sofia's ice dancing duet

**As another song Hugo and Sofia could do for their routine in Lord of the Rink, how about this classic song from one of their favorite movies? I thought they could relate to Johnny and Baby, since like Baby, Hugo wants to do something to make his father proud, and like Johnny, Sofia introduces Hugo to something new that he learns to love, and like Baby's father at the end, Hugo's father admits that he's proud of him. Dirty Dancing is not mine.**

Miss Flora smiled when Hugo and Sofia appeared. "Oh, good. You're just in time!"

"Miss Flora, can you give Hugo a pair of enchanted skates and a costume?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, absolutely!" Miss Flora obliged, using her magic to give Hugo a dark blue tuxedo. As Sofia and Hugo skated out and struck their starting pose, she announced, "Our next ice dancers are Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo!"

Over the applause, Hugo and Sofia started singing along with the music as they began their routine. Hugo smiled, as this was one of his favorite songs from one of his favorite movies; not even Axel or his father knew that!

Hugo: Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Sofia smiled back as she joined in, 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you

Hugo: I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me

Sofia: We saw the writing on the wall  
And we felt this magical fantasy

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Hugo: Just remember

Sofia: You're the one thing

Hugo: I can't get enough of

Sofia: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love  
Because I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Hugo: Hey baby

Sofia: With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know ("Let's do an extra fireball flip!" Hugo whispered. )

Hugo: So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no (Sofia paled. "A quadruple?!")

Sofia: Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say  
"Stay with me tonight" (Hugo smiled. "You can do it!")

Hugo: Stay with me  
And remember  
You're the one thing

Sofia: I can't get enough of

Hugo: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love  
Because I've had the time of my life

As they nailed the quadruple flip, Miss Flora gasped. "I've never seen someone do so many flips!"

Hugo and Sofia: No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear (Hugo: Yes I swear) it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Sir Henley grinned as he turned to King Garrick. "King Garrick, your son is the best ice dancer I've ever seen! And I've judged at least a dozen competitions!"

"You have?" Garrick gasped. "He is?"

Hugo and Sofia: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door (Sofia: Never felt this way)  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Hugo: Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (Sofia: Never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Both: I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (Sofia: Never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth (Hugo: It's the truth)  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life (Hugo: I had time of my life)  
And I've searched through every open door (Hugo: You do it to me, baby)  
Till I found the truth (Hugo: You do it to me, baby)  
And I owe it all to you

As they struck their finishing pose over the applause, Sofia smiled. "Great job, Hugo!"

"You too, Sofia!" Hugo smiled back.


	47. Amber's feelings of regret

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Shawn Mendez song, so enjoy your request! I thought that Amber could sing this to herself as she reflects on the things she did in the past when she was first getting to know Sofia, and some of the things she did with her that she came to regret. Shawn Mendez's music is not mine.**

Amber (hearing the maids say that Sofia was 'the prettiest princess in the palace'): I thought that I'd been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

(recalling how James chewed her out before Sofia's debut ball) You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

(thinking of how she gave Sofia the trick dance shoes) Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

(recalling how she took Sofia's amulet and Princess Ivy was summoned) You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

(thinking of not supporting Sofia for flying derby) Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

(recalling how jealous she was of Sofia and Roland having fun together) You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches


	48. James and music go well together

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants Wicked World, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if the gang from Royal Prep sang this at a karaoke party to celebrate James singing in public again, even though they think it's because he won the singing contest. They could get a surprise because they've always been told that James never sings in public, despite being in Music Appreciation (James only told a few close friends about why he didn't sing in public). But now that he's singing in public again, everyone's happy he can have fun with them. Disney's Descendants is not mine. (And has James read this story too?)**

Everyone was having a lot of fun at the party. The music was incredible, and people were happy to see James smiling as it played. They'd always known that he tended to be subdued when he was at a party when music was playing and refused to take the stage, but now that he had returned to singing in public, he never had to worry about something like this again.

He motioned for some of his friends to come up with him as he made his next selection. "Guys, do you want to sing together?"

"You're actually going to sing?" Hildegard asked. "I heard that until you won the singing contest, you never sang in public."

"That used to be the case, Hildi," Amber smiled, "But not anymore!"

"If he had a good reason, I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready," Cleo agreed.

"Thanks, Cleo," James smiled as he handed out some microphones as his friends joined him onstage, and he started the song.

James: Don't have to win the gold all on your own  
We're a team now we're stronger

Sofia smiled as she joined in, Don't bear to face the whole world all alone  
'Cause we can go further

Amber sang with her, The road could be hard  
And the night could be dark

Lucinda harmonized with her, Like a jewel shine brightly  
Wherever we are  
If we stick to the dream  
We'll never fall apart

Hildegard smiled as she started the chorus, Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side

Cleo harmonized with her, This is our moment it's our time  
So we're different whatever  
Everyone can shine

Sofia smiled as she joined in, This is the moment of our lives  
'Cause we're better together

As he mussed James' hair, Hugo started the next verse, Everyone of us is more than strong enough  
But when we work together (together)

Desmond smiled as he joined them, We're a power that nothing else can touch  
Every piece makes us better

James took another solo, The road could be hard  
And the night could be dark

Zandar joined him, Like a jewel shine brightly  
Wherever we are

Amber smiled at her brother as she sang, If we stick to the dream  
We'll never fall apart

Sofia nodded as she joined in, Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side

Vivian was playing her mandolin along with the music as she and James sang together, This is our moment it's our time  
So we're different whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives  
Cause we're better together

Hildegard and Cleo were next to share a duet, We are stronger  
All of us together  
Only makes us better  
We can do whatever

Hugo took a quick solo, We are stronger  
All of us together  
Only makes us better

Everyone finished the song together, Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side  
This is our moment it's our time  
So we're different whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives  
Cause we're better together


	49. Cleo's secret song

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Littlest Pet Shop, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Cleo sang this as she auditions for the play in Sidekick Cleo, since nobody other than Sofia knows that she's a great singer, and that singing and dancing are things that she really loves. She might even sing it as she watches Hildegarde go off after standing up for herself. The Littlest Pet Shop is not mine.**

Cleo: I've waited for this long  
To talk about what's been going on  
Afraid of what might change  
If I reveal myself to you

Cause there's another side to me  
Something that you have yet to see  
What would you say? What would you do?  
Where would you go if I tell it to you?

Should I share with you my biggest secret?  
Biggest secret  
Should I share with you my biggest secret?  
Biggest secret, part of me

There are friends  
That you have for life  
And I don't wanna feel like  
I have to tell you lies

And I would be there  
For you no matter what  
And I know you feel the same  
And who I am won't need to change

And I can be  
Whoever I need to be

So I share with you my biggest secret  
Biggest secret (Part of me)  
I share with you my biggest secret  
Biggest secret

So I share with you my biggest secret  
Biggest secret (Part of me)  
I share with you my biggest secret  
Biggest secret, part  
Of me


	50. Hugo's redemption song for Amber

**Someone asked about this song from Victorious, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Hugo sang this to Amber at a Royal Prep party as a way to make it up to her for everything he did during the school's tryout race. Luckily for him, Amber's willing to forgive him, since she's been known to sing this with Cleo and Hildegarde! Victorious is not mine.**

Hugo: Monday,  
Well baby I fell for you

Tuesday  
I wrote you this song

Wednesday  
I wait outside your door,  
Even though I know it's wrong...

7 days a week  
Every hour of the month  
Gotta let you  
Know where my heart  
Is commin' from

I shouldn't feel this way,  
But I gotta say  
Baby I gotta let you know

I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me

And baby do you believe  
That it's not just a phase

How can I get it through  
To tell you what I can't lose

I will try 365 days,  
365 ways to get to you

Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock (every second)  
I want you all to myself (all to myself)

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't help myself,  
Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop

Girl I don't wanna  
Nobody else,  
No one else,  
No one else...

I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me

I'll try 365 days...  
365 ways to get to you

 **Well, I don't think it's going to take 365 days to come up with the next collection of songs for Sofia and her friends; it will just take one! I hope you enjoyed this new collection. I'm still taking requests and writing them down, so until tomorrow, keep an eye out for the next compilation of songs.**


End file.
